


Science and English

by rorolili



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorolili/pseuds/rorolili
Summary: College AU. Okuda and Nakamura. What more is there to say?





	Science and English

Okuda spent quite a lot of time in the science room.

For most people she knew, there was always at least one thing they were passionate about. For her, that just so happened to be science. She loved learning about chemicals, what reactions would occur when mixing them and why. So, naturally, when a friend recommends a new book about chemicals to her, she has to go and check it out.

An important thing to know about her is she is not the type of person who is normally seen at a library. She doesn’t dislike books, she’s simply not good at reading. This is why, in all of her two years at this college, she had never been to the library, despite it only being a block away from her apartment. 

The moment she walked in, she was greeted with shelves and shelves of books. It almost seemed threatening, the height of the shelves. Like a monster was going to drop down from the ceiling and attack her, though hopefully, that wouldn’t happen. Hopefully.

“Need any help?” a voice rang from an unknown direction. She jumped back, only for her shoulders to be caught by who she presumed to be a library worker. The worker gave her a small smile, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Flustered, Okuda quickly stepped away. She could almost hear her heartbeat through her ears. Goodness, she could be so awkward sometimes.

“Uh--- um… actually, it’d be nice if you could… direct me to the place where I can get science books… do I need to give you the book name or… ?” she held her wrist in one hand in front of her, her eyes suddenly directed to the gray striped carpet. The worker let out a giggle. 

“I can lead you to the nonfiction section, and if you want to give me a name I could find the book for you,” she grinned, walking in front of Okuda and motioning for her to follow. As they walked down the many aisles of books, she couldn’t help but become curious about this place. She wanted to see every little thing it had to offer, all its rooms and hidden areas. Her thoughts were interrupted by the worker’s voice, once more.

“I’ve never seen you here before, you’re new, aren’t you? What’s your name?” 

“I’m- I’m Okuda Manami.”

“Cool,” she stated, giving her a wink. “I’m Nakamura Rio, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

At this point in time, Okuda could no longer function, and she knew this perfectly. However, because of her determination, she would try anyway.

“Meet to nice you- I mean nice to meet you,” she stuttered, causing Nakamura to laugh once more, which, in turn, made Okuda’s cheeks turn a little redder. It was almost as if all of her surroundings disappeared, and she was unable to focus on anything else. 

“Hey, text me anytime, okay?” Nakamura said through a fit of giggles, sloppily writing out her number on a small sheet of paper. She was leaning on a shorter shelf of books when Okuda suddenly realized: They were already in the science section. It’d be embarrassing if they were there for long and she hadn’t realized, but what’s done was done, and it was best not to think about it now. 

 

The rest of the night was a blur. Okuda ate dinner, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and went to bed. She stared excitedly at the phone number on the slip of paper in front of her. This piece of paper held infinite possibilities, in her eyes.

Okuda Manami has always loved science. It was her one thing, her passion. 

Now, she had two things to be passionate about.

**Author's Note:**

> No content for this rarepair between me and my blog/discord so, here, have some. This is my first work here so I don't know how to work AO3 perfectly, but I'm trying.


End file.
